1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for mounting electrical junction blocks and the like and, more particularly, to an arrangement for mounting such devices in confined areas such as electrical raceways.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern office arrangements often employ removable wall panels or the like to define work areas. Such panels and other structures often have a raceway area for accommodating electrical wiring and electrical junction blocks near the floor or in other locations which do not provide easy access to technicians. Typically, junction blocks are mounted within such raceway areas by attaching them to support brackets. Since the electrical wiring requirements and locations of the junction blocks, some of which may include outlet boxes and the like, depend on the ever-changing needs of the users, junction blocks are often installed or removed after the wall panel structures are in place. Installing or removing a junction block positioned, for example, near the bottom of a wall panel and essentially at floor level, is often an arduous task.
One problem which exists with respect to the use of junction blocks is that they need to be typically supported within the raceway area through other supporting structures. Also, although it is advantageous to manufacture and require junction blocks having relatively standard dimension sizes, raceway areas may vary in dimensions. For example, although the raceways may extend the length of a wall panel or the like, the corresponding width of the raceway may vary from panel to panel, and from manufacturer to manufacturer. It is difficult if the manufacturer and installer of junction blocks in these raceways must construct and acquire junction blocks of differing dimensions, dependent upon the particular widths of the raceways into which the junction blocks are to be installed. Accordingly, it would be advantageous for the junction blocks to have means for accommodating raceway areas of varying widths.
In addition to the foregoing, another problem which exists with respect to interconnection of junction blocks to raceways is that it is preferable if the junction block can be manually removed from the raceway or structural member supporting the junction block in the raceway, without requiring any complex tools, other than a screwdriver blade or the like. Further, if the junction block is assembled into a raceway of a wall panel from one side of the wall panel, it is preferable if the junction block can be removed from the same side of the wall panel, without requiring any manual activities to be undertaken from the other side of the wall panel. This is particularly important in situations where the wall panels are being utilized in relatively cramped areas. The following paragraphs describe various prior art systems associated with latching mechanisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,576, issued Feb. 19, 1991 to the inventor of the present invention, shows a junction block provided with a latching mechanism comprising a pair of opposing interlocking members hingedly attached to a junction block and arranged to define a channel between opposing edges for engaging a retainer tab. A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,203 issued May 14, 1991 to Furrow. Junction blocks are typically constructed by adjoining two complementary, separately molded, half sections. The latching arrangement typically has one of the engaging sections molded as an integral part of one half section and the opposing part molded as an integral part of the other half section. The prior art latches comprise opposing and interlocking tongues and grooves. Unless special precautions are taken in the manufacture of these parts, the opposing sections may not be properly aligned, resulting in improper operation of the latch arrangements. A further disadvantage of such prior art arrangements is that a grooved section defined between the opposing edges tends to be reduced in size when the interlocking members are depressed, potentially causing a binding of the tab retained between the opposing edges of the interlocking members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,787, issued Nov. 9, 1993 to the inventor of the present invention, and which is incorporated by reference herein, shows a junction block latching mechanism comprising a latch arm constructed as a cantilever beam. The cantilever beam extends from an outer wall of the junction block and is provided with a transversely extending channel for engagement with a retaining tab attached to a structural member designed to receive the junction block. A shortcoming of a latching mechanism employing such a cantilever beam construction is that it may be difficult to insert the junction block from one side of the frame due to the fact that the free end of the cantilever beam latch is raised to a position such that its ends abut against the tab, thereby preventing an easy installation.